Alice Harod
Alice Harod is an ally of the Season Ninja Rangers, a neutral player in the overarching battle, and works at a small cafe in Scrimshaw, New Zealand. Biography Alice is currently living with her uncle Monty, as her parents are both working overseas in Scotland, and helps out at the Persephone Cafe in the middle of the city. She also practices archery in her spare time, though she is equally adept with a frying pan. During the first monster (well, converted Megazord) attack, she moved all of the customers to the basement for safety. Afterwards, she discovered that the battle had trashed her three plate glass windows, and was upset, "warning" the out-of-earshot Rangers that these battles had better not become regular events. They did, though the Rangers didn't go to Zord level as frequently as most. At the end of a Zord-on-Zord battle, Alice discovered an unconscious boy who'd apparently crashed through the cafe's front windows. She and her uncle took him to the hospital. As it turned out, his injuries were minor, but the hospital couldn't find any records of him or his family. Seeing how overcrowded the place was, Alice offered to take him back to their house to recover. On the drive, he woke up, introducing himself as Dean Rider and saying he was alone when asked. He later offered to help pay for the damage with work, and once he'd recovered to Alice's satisfaction, she let him. Although Dean remained reclusive and sometimes antisocial, Alice did what she could to make him feel at ease, surprising him by calling him a friend. However, when Sienna and Tyler (friends and regular customers who'd volunteered to help as well) discovered a morpher in the rubble, Dean attacked them, taking it and morphing into the Red Mineral Springs Ranger. He fled. As it turned out, he'd left his uniform at the Harods' house. Alice had it cleaned and repaired, leaving it in his room in case he came back for it--though even she wasn't sure why she did this. A few nights later, Dean did sneak back in for his uniform, and almost got clonked over the head with a frying pan by Alice. She questioned him about why he was on the Thinker's side, not believing he was really evil, and refused to accept his excuses that he'd only joined to support the school. She told him that he could do better. Eventually he left, and she returned to bed. While out shooting at an archery range, Alice noticed Archer attacking someone, and discovered it was Dean. She stepped in, preventing Archer from interrogating or killing him, on the grounds that she might be able to just talk to him. Their conversation was strange, but through it Alice found out that Dean had deliberately sabotaged the Thinker's deathtrap, and from his suspiciously specific denials, that it had something to do with her. At this point she began to suspect he'd gotten attached. He teleported out before Archer could do anything to him. Later, Alice was captured and brought aboard the Thinker's ship, where Tauza ordered Dean to kill her as a test of his loyalty. Instead Dean morphed and attacked his superiors. Alice helped wherever she could, and the two slowly made their way to the Zord hangar. At one point, Dean tried to give Alice his morpher and make her go on without him, but she refused. During a brief lull--an intruder alert had gotten everyone's attention--the pair made a break for it. First Dean confessed that he was in love with her, to which Alice responded "I knew it." They made it safely away in the Copperhead Snakezord, and true to her word, Alice helped convince Tyler that Dean was really on their side. She was absent for most of the following fight, but arrived after it was over, whacking her way through the crowd of rescued ninjas with a frying pan until she'd reached Dean's side. She'd noticed the one surviving space ninja ship get away, but agreed it could wait until later. Personality Alice is loyal to the friends she makes, regardless of whether or not she understands the situations they're in. On the flip side, she has very quick judgement and is intensely stubborn, needing a lot of persuasion to not make a perceived enemy's life a living hell. She also has a grudge against Rangers and monsters alike, as her cafe usually takes a beating during monster attacks. Appearance Alice is Caucasian, tall for her age and flat-chested, with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Category:Female